


Drabbles

by Thapphireth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with various pairings. I will edit the rating and tags as I add them.<br/>WARNING: potential spoilers for the whole series, both books and TV. Please check individual chapter notes to know which ones are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyrion/Shagga, Empty threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: spoiler for the second half of the first book.

The deal is made, Tyrion thought, humming absently. Three thousand more armed men. He chanced a glance up at Shagga. The man did not look half sane, even in the mellow atmosphere. _Oh well_.

"Why are you singing, boyman?" scowled the Stone Crow. Tyrion only shook his head and hummed louder. He saw Shagga's toes curl out of the corner of his eye. He would have smirked, had he been able. When he spoke again, Shagga's voice did not sound so assured, but he tried bravely.

"If you stop singing, boyman, I will chop off your manhood and f-" Tyrion swallowed. Shagga was silent.


	2. Jaqen/Arya, Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by my nakama, when I asked them to prompt me. The answer was "Arya and Jaqen, committing a crime together". :D It is not placed anywhere precisely in the timeline, simply after she sails for Braavos.  
> WARNING: Spoiler for the end of the third book.

"Does a girl see the man with the green doublet?"  
She pretends to relace her shoes, steals a glance across the street.  
"The one talking to the whore?"  
"A girl shall give him the gift while a man distracts him."  
She clutches the vial in her hand, checks her pocket for the needle, so thin her victim will not even notice it pricking him.  
"A man shall go first so a girl does not seem to be going with him."  
His hand brushes her shoulder as he goes. She wonders if it is appropriate. Privately, she cherishes the touch anyway.


	3. Sansa/Sandor, Like any man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: spoiler for the second book! THIS INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING SUMMARY!
> 
>  
> 
> This is set after the Blackwater Battle, before Sandor leaves.

The Hound is drunk, Sansa realizes, and he's still scared. She looks down, uncomfortable.

"Look at me, little bird."

Sansa looks up, reluctantly.

"Still afraid of monsters, eh?"

Trembling, Sansa starts singing. Clegane sits up.

_He was no knight, the old farmer,_

_he had no bright shining armour_

The Hound closes his eyes, seems to concentrate on his breathing.

_But his heart was of gold,_

_And his tale shall be told_

Sansa takes a step forward, extends a hand.

_He could be hurt like any man,_

_And he could love like but few can_

He leans toward her, not realizing it. Softly, she caresses his burnt cheek. She is not scared anymore.


	4. Jon/Theon, Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: spoilers up to the fifth book, including one of the bonus chapters for The Winds of Winter. SPOILERS for the second book. This includes what follows in the notes. Read at your own risk.
> 
>  
> 
> This suggests that Osha was pregnant with Theon's child after she left Winterfell with Rickon and Bran, and could not use moon tea during their travels. It also suggests that after Stannis won the battle against the Boltons, she went to the Wall so that Jon could identify Rickon with certainty. Finally, it suggests that Stannis had a surge of mercy and allowed Theon to take the Black once he did not need him anymore.

"I have a daughter", says Theon, with a look of wonder on his face. "I thought I'd never..." The babe grabs his finger. He turns his gaze on Jon, awed. "Look at her! Look how she's gripped my finger!" Jon feels something akin to fondness stir in his chest; he hesitates to crush it. "She seems to like you."

Theon coos softly to the child for a while, before a thought strikes him and he falls silent, his face serious. "She doesn't know who I am. Or who she is." He looks at Jon again, anguished. "She doesn't have a name yet. How can she know who she is if she has no name?" Theon looks so upset that Jon wants to comfort him, absurdly.

"Not yet. But when she is two years old, she will have one." "But what if she... it's winter, what if she gets sick?"

"She looks healthy. She will live." "She mustn't know who I am. People will hate her if they know." The rest he says so softly Jon isn't quite certain he heard it right. "He said I wasn't even a man, just his Reek. I may not be a man but I am no Reek either."

"I am no Reek!" he tells Jon firmly, as if he had questioned the fact. "No, you're not", he answers with a measure of confusion. That seems to make Theon feel better, and the strange knot in Jon's throat loosens a little. They remain silent for a while. They simply watch Theon's yet unnamed daughter grip his fingers one after the other as he playfully tugs them from her hand.

"Why did you say you killed my brothers?" Jon asks. Theon bites his cheek, thinking. "I had to say it, so my family would know I was still ironborn. But they still wouldn't have me, and neither would the north." "You never looked unhappy in Winterfell." Jon tries to hate Theon, but he can't, not with his broken look and the expression the child puts on his face.

He does not want to know what he feels instead.


	5. Sam, Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: spoilers for A Dance With Dragons

Sam worries about Jon, about his other brothers. When he breaks his fast, he wonders how much food they have left, how much firewood. He wishes he could save a part of his meals for them, so he would not feel so guilty to eat his fill when so many of them must be careful with every bite. He wishes they could all be safe with him in Oldtown, too, but not every black brother can be a maester. There is no weirwood this far south, and when he tries it, the septon feels cold, distant. He feels like his prayer is not being listened to, so instead of praying, he sits on the edge of his bed, every morning, and summons his brothers' faces in his mind's eye, and vows to become as good a maester as he can, so he can go back to the Wall and protect them all. The resolution feels heavy and reassuring in his chest, and it's almost like someone is hearing him. It will do, he thinks sometimes. It will have to do.


End file.
